1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a zipper-type fastening device, and, more particularly, to an improved pin and box assembly and improved slider body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the years since their invention, zippers have become ubiquitous. Zippers can be found in all types of clothing such as pants, dresses, and jackets, on carriers such as bags and luggage, and in gear such as sleeping bags and tents. In addition to serving as decoration, zippers can join together two sides of a garment, such as in the operation of a dress, and can serve as means to removably attach two pieces of fabric, such as in the attachment of a removable hood to a jacket.
Fastening devices such as zippers can be separating or non-separating, and can be one-way or two-way devices. In a separating zipper, each of the two zipper tracks, comprising the tape and attached teeth, are connected to different elements that are primarily joined only by the interlocking zipper teeth. In a non-separating zipper, both zipper tracks are connected to a single element such that interlocking and unlocking the zipper teeth creates an opening in that element. A two-way zipper comprises two slider bodies that can work together or separately to interlock and unlock the zipper teeth. A one-way zipper comprises a single slider body as well as a pin and box assembly that aligns the zipper teeth contained on at least one of the zipper tracks.
In their simplest form, one-way separating zippers are composed of relatively few parts, including: an origination assembly with a pin and a retainer body at the lower limit of each row of zipper teeth; two pieces of tape that are attached to fabric on one side and contain zipper teeth on the other; a slider body with a pull-tab; and two top stops at the upper limit of each row of teeth.
To fasten two pieces of fabric together, the operator inserts the pin from the lower limit of one row of teeth into the retainer box at the matching lower limit of the other row of teeth. This aligns the teeth into an operable interlocking format. Once aligned, the operator pulls the latching mechanism, called the slider body, along the teeth track. Wedges inside the slider body force the teeth of each track to interact. If the teeth are aligned, the hook of each tooth settles into the hollow of an opposing tooth. The operator can continue to pull the slider body and interlock the teeth until the slider terminates at the top stops located at the upper limit of each row of teeth.
To unfasten the pieces of fabric, the operator pulls the slider body back along the closed track. The wedges inside the slider body force the interlocking teeth apart and separate the zipper closure.
Despite the ease with which zipper-type closures operate, many individuals encounter difficulty joining together the pin and body. Others may have difficulty grasping the small slider body or pulling it along the zipper's teeth. Examples of individuals who often encounter these difficulties include small children, people wearing gloves for protection, elderly, and people with poor vision, macular degeneration, or cataracts. Additionally, people with disabilities such as arthritis, multiple sclerosis, cerebral palsy, pervasion developmental disorders, Down's syndrome, ataxia, diabetes with neuropathy, stroke (CVA), paraplegics, Lou Gehrig's Disease, Parkinson's, and head injuries can also find the operation of zippers to be difficult.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device for easier alignment of the pin and box of a zipper.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device for easier operation of a zipper slider body.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide an improved zipper for use by individuals with limited dexterity.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and in part be expressed hereinafter.